Primary Antagonists
Primary Antagonists are the main enemies of a questline, side quest, or miscellaneous quest. Main quests *Jagar Tharn – Primary antagonist of . *Woodborne – Primary antagonist of . *Amiel Richton – Primary antagonist of *Dagoth Ur – Primary antagonist of . **Almalexia – Primary antagonist of . **Hircine – Primary Antagonist of . *Quintus Varus – Primary antagonist of . *Shadow of Conflict – Primary antagonist of . *Mehrunes Dagon – Primary antagonist of and . **Umaril – Primary antagonist of . **Jyggalag – Primary antagonist of . *Alduin – Primary antagonist of . **Harkon – Primary antagonist of . **Miraak – Primary antagonist of . *Molag Bal – Primary antagonist of . **General Malivus – Primary antagonist of . **King Kurog – Primary antagonist of . **Nicolas – Primary antagonist of . **Primate Artorius – Primary antagonist of . **Clavicius Vile – Primary antagonist of . **Nocturnal – Primary antagonist of Clockwork City Side quests, Faction quests, and Daedric quests Arena To be added– Daggerfall *Lord K'avar – Primary antagonist of the Fighters Guild Questline (Daggerfall). Morrowind *Sjoring Hard-Heart / Primary Antagonist of the Fighters Guild if one sides with Percius Mercius. *Gentleman Jim Stacey – Primary Antagonist of Fighters Guild if one sides with Sjoring Hard-Heart. Oblivion *Ri'Zakar and The Blackwood Company Hist – Primary antagonist of the Fighters Guild questline. *Mannimarco – Primary antagonist of the Mages Guild questline. *Mathieu Bellamont – Primary antagonist of the Dark Brotherhood questline. *Hieronymus Lex – Primary antagonist of the Thieves Guild questline. *Agronak gro-Malog – Primary antagonist of the Arena questline. *Frathen Drothan – Primary antagonist of the Mehrunes' Razor plug-in. *Black Brugo – Primary antagonist of Knights of the White Stallion. *Selene – Primary antagonist of "An Unexpected Voyage." Skyrim *Silver Hand – Primary antagonists of the Companions questline. *Ancano – Primary antagonist of the College of Winterhold questline. *General Tullius – Primary antagonist of the Civil War questline if one sided with the Stormcloaks. *Ulfric Stormcloak – Primary antagonist of the Civil War questline if one sided with the Legion. *Mercer Frey – Primary antagonist of the Thieves Guild questline. *Commander Maro – Primary antagonist of the Dark Brotherhood questline. *Ildari Sarothril – Primary antagonist of the House Telvanni questline. *Olaf One-Eye – Primary antagonist of the Bards College questline. *Vals Veran – Primary antagonist of "Ancestral Worship." *Silvia – Primary antagonist of "Repentance." *Haldyn – Primary antagonist of "Rise in the East." *Thonar Silver-Blood – Primary antagonist of "The Forsworn Conspiracy" and "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine" if Madanach was followed. *Madanach – Primary antagonist of "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine." *Malkoran – Primary antagonist of "The Break of Dawn." *Orchendor – Primary antagonist of "The Only Cure." *Sebastian Lort – Primary antagonist of "A Daedra's Best Friend." *Lu'ah Al-Skaven – Primary antagonist of "A Love Beyond Death." *Calixto Corrium – Primary antagonist of "Blood on the Ice." *Curalmil – Primary antagonist of The White Phial. *Jaree-Ra – Primary antagonist of Lights Out!. *Potema Septim – Primary antagonist of "The Man Who Cried Wolf" and "The Wolf Queen Awakened." *Movarth Piquine – Primary antagonist of "Laid to Rest." *Jyrik Gauldurson – Primary antagonist of "Forbidden Legend." *Vokun – Primary antagonist of "A Scroll For Anska." *Kvenel the Tongue – Primary antagonist of "Silenced Tongues." *Pale Lady – Primary antagonist of "The Pale Lady." *Hevnoraak – Primary antagonist of "Evil in Waiting." *Brand-Shei – Primary antagonist of "A Chance Arrangement." *Maven Black-Briar – Primary antagonist of "Promises to Keep." *Captain Valmir – Primary antagonist of "Siege on the Dragon Cult." *Kematu – Primary antagonist of "In My Time of Need." *Northwatch Interrogator – Primary antagonist of "Missing in Action." *Arvel the Swift – Primary antagonist of "The Golden Claw." *Malyn Varen – Primary antagonist of "The Black Star." *Champion of Boethiah – Primary antagonist of "Boethiah's Calling." *Chief Yamarz – Primary antagonist of "The Cursed Tribe." *Silus Vesuius – Primary antagonist of "Pieces of the Past." *Logrolf the Willful – Primary antagonist of "The House of Horrors." *Brother Verulus – Primary antagonist of "The Taste of Death." Online *Sheogorath (main antagonist of the Mages Guild questline). *Aelif (main antagonist of the Fighters Guild questline) *Ulondil (main antagonist of the Khenarthi's Roost region) *High Kinlady Estre (main antagonist of the Auridon region) *Naemon (main antagonist of the Grahtwood and Greenshade regions, as a Lich in Greenshade) *The Hound (main antagonist of the Malabal Tor region) *Javad Tharn (main antagonist of the Reaper's March region) *Bhosek the Bloody (main antagonist of the Stros M'kai region) *Vardan (main antagonist of the Betnikh region) *Angof the Gravesinger (main antagonist of the Glenumbra region) *Vaermina (main antagonist of the Stormhaven region) *Baron Wylon Montclair (main antagonist of the Rivenspire region) *Shiri and Suturah (main antagonists of the Alik'r Desert region) *Septima Tharn (main antagonist of the Bangkorai region) *General Vette (main antagonist of the Bleakrock Isle and Bal Foyen regions) *Balreth and Sadal (main antagonists of the Stonefalls region) *Magistrix Vox (main antagonist of the Deshaan region) *Ruuvitar (main antagonist of the Shadowfen region) *Fildgor Orcthane (main antagonist of the Eastmarch region) *Thallik Wormfather (main antagonist of the Rift region) *The Exalted Viper (main antagonist of the Craglorn region) See also *Secondary Antagonists Category:Lists Category:Arena: Lists Category:Daggerfall: Lists Category:Morrowind: Lists Category:Oblivion: Lists Category:Skyrim: Lists Category:Online: Lists Category:Incomplete Lists